Shatter me
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: ¿Qué fue realmente de Thalia mientras estaba en el árbol? ¿De que sueño hablaba? Aquí veremos su voluntad, y la fuerza de la misma al volverse realidad. Song fic, Tributo a Thalia Grace.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

Este es un song fic de la canción "Shatter me" de Lindsey Stirling Hale, les recomiendo oír la canción. Tributo a la fantástica, increíble y maravillosa Thalia Grace, mi adorado personaje favorito.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shatter me

**I pirouette in the dark  
I see the stars through me**

_La lluvia se cierne sobre ella, cayendo como lágrimas de los cielos, y aun así podía escuchar lamentos a lo lejos, ¿Sería posible que realmente el firmamento pueda lamentarse? ¿O aquel eco que se escucha en el reflejo de los sollozos de sus amigos es simplemente producto de su mente delirante? El dolor atravesaba su cuerpo como un rayo, su mente se nublaba a cada paso que sus pensamientos caían en el letargo, ¿Era así como se sentía morir? _

**Tired mechanical heart  
Beats til the song disappears**

_Debía sentí pavor, miedo de lo que hallaría en la otra vida, ¿Cómo la juzgarían los jueces de Hades? ¿Su señor le haría pasar a los campos de castigo por el odio que le tenía? ¿Le harían pagar por haber dejado a su madre? ¿Por no haber sido capaz de cuidar de su hermano pequeño? Era algo importante, y aun así solo una pequeña parte de ella estaba preocupada por ello. _

**Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me**

_Todo en lo que podía pensar era en sus amigos, su nueva y pequeña familia que aún no se había roto, ¿Qué sería de ellos cuando murieran? Faltaba aun para el campamento, Grover estaba herido y Annabeth no podía caminar, ¿los campistas alcanzarían a rescatarlos? Llevaban horas implorando por ellos y hasta ahora no habían venido, quizás aún no les oyeran. Si ella fallecía entonces posiblemente sería el final para ellos, Luke no podría aguantar demasiado y todos caerían. _

**Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me**

"_¡No, tienen que vivir!" pensó desesperada, y es que simplemente no podía aceptarlo; quería levantarse y seguir luchando, más ninguno de sus músculos respondía; pronto los monstruos se la comerían y ellos serían lo próximo. No podía permitirlo. _

"_¿Es realmente tu deseo salvarlos?" se oyó una voz de su cabeza, difusa, y aun así familiar; ella no tenía fuerzas para concentrarse en ellos, solo en responder. _

"_¡Sí!" se oyó dentro de ella, incapaz de pronunciarlo de sus propios labios. _

**So cut me from the line**  
**Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!**

"_Cambiaras de forma" se oyó otra vez, en su mente veía un hilo azul eléctrico cortado a medias, como si de repente hubieran cambiado de parecer "Para salvar a los que amas, tu deseo se convertirá en voluntad, y tu voluntad en realidad"_

_Los ojos le pesaban, sentía que la vida se le iba de entre los dedos y las palabras solo circulaban en su cabeza, confusas e incapaces de hacer que dieran sentido alguno en su mente. Aun bordeando la inconciencia, notaba como su cuerpo ya no respondía como antes; sus latidos era cada vez menos fuertes, sus respiraciones menos demandantes, la lluvia no era tan fría, como si su temperatura combinara con la del agua._

_Sus ojos se cerraron para siempre, y un último aliento salió logrando que su corazón parara con su sufrimiento. Thalia Grace había muerto._

_O no del todo. _

_No entendía porque, incluso luego de que su cuerpo dejara de vivir ella seguía allí, ¿no iría a parar con los jueces? ¿Esperaría a la llegada de Thanatos? Aun con los ojos cerrados, percibía su alrededor, solo que de otra forma; ya no era el tacto quién la guiaba, era algo más confuso, más global, como si su existencia aguardara en ese lugar. _

_Fue cuando de repente, el ambiente cambio repentinamente; sentía como se extendía, como cavaba más hondo que la propia tierra, más alto que cualquier altura que hubiera podido alcanzar. Trato de abrir los ojos más no podía, ya ni siquiera era capaz de percibir su cuerpo. _

"_Aquí aguardaras, cuidaras de nuestros hijos para toda la eternidad"_

**Shatter me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!**

"_¡Esto no fue lo que pedí!" grito a la oscuridad en la que estaba inmersa, no sabía que tanto abarcaba pues no podía moverse, ni siquiera podía sentir sus manos o sus piernas. _

_Le seguía siendo difícil pensar, algo dentro de ella tiraba para que durmiera, para que sesgara su voluntad y descansara, más a la vez, le era imposible descansar; por más borrosa que estuviera su mente seguía alerta, incesante e incapaz de aguantar el hecho de relajarse. Era como un fantasma, obligado a quedarse en un letargo eterno, como sumergirse en un sueño sabiendo que es un sueño, y no lograr despertar. _

**If only the clockwork could speak  
I wouldn't be so alone  
We burn every magnet and spring  
And spiral into the unknown**

_El tiempo era igual de enmarañado que su mente; allí donde sea que se encontrara no había luz, no había temperatura, el temple del clima no le llegaba. Aun cuando no lograba reposar en paz, había una calma latente en el lugar que le hacía creer que todo pasaba con más lentitud de la que debería, como si su estado de vida se hubiera prolongado, o bien el sentido del tiempo hubiera cambiado. _

_Las voces llegaban a veces, era lo más parecido a compañía que tenía _

"_Te extraño"_

"_Debía protegerte, lo lamento"_

"_No es justo, no tendrías que haber muerto"_

_Aun cuando sintiera que su mente trabajaba lentamente, los reconocía; Annabeth, Grover, Luke, eran sus amigos, las personas por las cuales se habían sacrificado. Aun encerrada en esa cárcel, apenas logrando distinguir sus voces pues llegaban como si fuera un dé lugar lejano, era consolador saber que ellos seguían vivos. _

_Pero las voces cada vez se oyen menos, los lamentos se van yendo, algunas heridas se van cerrando mientras otras se pudren. Ella no es testigo de eso, ella sigue encerrada y solo tiene certeza de algo: ella está muerta. _

**Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me**

_El sueño se vuelve peor a medida que deja de oírles, algunas veces creía oír a Luke, pero hablaba con tanta amargura, tan exento de tu burlesca forma de ser cuando vivía, que no era posible que fuera él, y el pensar que lo fuera desgarraba lo que quedaba de su débil ser. _

_Los mestizos siguen con su vida, llegan voces de agradecimiento, aunque no sabe de quién podrían ser; son libres de toda calidez y verdadera emoción, como si solo sintieran que tuvieran que hacerlo, y ella sigue allí, sola y encerrada. _

_El mundo es tan negro que ya no sabe si ha empeorado o simplemente son más de sus alucinaciones; no había una luz, no había calidez, solo le quedaba su miedo, su mente a la deriva, y su alma desganada _

**So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!**

_¿Qué era lo que sucedía? No importaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que ella había sido condenada a vagar en ese horrible lugar con una estela de lo que alguna vez fue, ella no tenía respuestas._

_Solo le quedaban sus escazas memorias, aquellas que no habían sido manchadas por su memoria renuente a cooperar; más estas tampoco eran dignas de recordar en su mayoría. Una idea lejana de la imagen de Annabeth, la voz alegre de Luke, los balidos de Grover; y las peores que le quedaban, sus últimos momentos de humanidad, aquellos en los que estaba con vida, y aun preciados por el hecho de que efectivamente, era lo más viva que podía recordar haber estado. _

_¿Acaso era ese el castigo por sus pecados? ¿Había pasado al Hades y lo habría olvidado? Era tan difícil de decir, cuando su vida parecía solo una vieja película ya casi imposible de reproducir. _

_Estaba mareada, acongojada y confusa. _

**Shatter me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!**

"_¡No!" se obligó a decir, dejando de lado aquella melancolía que tiraba de ella, como si deseara hacerla vagar en el pesar eterno, como si el sentirse como fantasma le hiciera cargar ese peso. Ella no podía permitir que esto continuara, ella no podría haber venido al mundo solo para esto, para ser condenada a esta forma; aun con el propósito que le habían mencionado tener antes de que su mente se rompiera en mil pedazos, ella debía ser más que eso. _

_Necesitaba luchar contra eso que tiraba de ella; era como un llamado, parecía que al fin luego de tanto tiempo algo había surgido, una razón más importante que el papel que ocupaba, algo que fuera a pasar en el mundo y requirieran que ella fuera allí. Ella tenía la certeza de ello, pero para saber quién sería, primero debía recordar quién era. _

**If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly  
There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same  
The world is spinning but only in game**

_De repente, en un momento que no supo cual fue, por primera vez volvió a sentir algo; desearía no haber podido ser capaz de hacerlo. Era dolor, uno arrollador que iba con todo su ser-incluso sino podía saber cuál era-quemaba sus entrañas y le hacía tener deseos de gritar, que hubiera hecho de haber tenido la voz para ello. _

_Era como aquella vez, los pocos instantes de vida que le quedaban, se le volvía a escapar de entre las manos, ¿Cómo era posible, y se estaba muerta? No lo entendía, no obstante estaba sucediendo; pasara lo que pasara, la estaban matando de nuevo._

_Le costaba pensar aún más que antes, su espíritu quebrantado se veía mermado por las fuerzas que se le escapaban; un miedo arrollador pasaba por ella, ¿Qué le depararía una vez se le terminara la poca vida que tenía? ¿Algo peor que aquel tormento que pasaba? _

_Quería llorar, el mundo de paz y oscuridad incorruptible se estaba cayendo a pedazos, y si no salía pronto se iría con ellos. _

_Fue esa desesperación, con la que dibujo una nueva voluntad, algo más poderoso que lo que había deseado antes de morir para acabar convertido en aquello "¡Yo soy Thalia Grace, hija de Zeus, y volveré a vivir sin importar que!" recordó por fin después de tanto tiempo vagando entre sombras, y con el esfuerzo que había creado, comenzaba un nuevo viaje, uno hacia la libertad. _

**If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly  
There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same  
The world is spinning but only in game**

_Sabía que el tiempo apremiaba, su nueva sensibilidad que gano con el dolor le decía que no faltaba tanto para que todo acabara, ¿pero qué final podría ser? No lo sabía, no le interesaba, estaba segura que no le llevaría a lo que quería._

_No sabía que destino tenía, más agradecía cualquiera fuerza extraña que hubiera logrado ese despertar, ¿Qué podría ser tan fuerte? ¿Algún futuro que tuviera planeado? ¿Algo mágico que clamara por ella? ¿O una valentía tal como ella tuvo en vida, que lograra por fin con su presencia, recordar quién era? Nunca lo sabría, no tendría como. _

_Así como de repente el dolor le recorrió, sintió como algo intenso le recorrió y sano lo que había empezado hace poco; la quemazón arrasadora y opulenta que la había estado matado por fin había cesado, y le devolvía las fuerzas. _

_Ella podía quedarse así, el mundo volvía a reconstruirse, ella podía volver a su lugar, a su prisión segura y calmada, en vez de volver al lugar donde había muerto, o a cualquier cosa que le deparara una vez encontrara la salida. ¿Valía realmente la pena irse? Aun con los lamentos y su mente nublada, ese era el lugar más infalible que había tenido, incluso con sus escazas memorias tenía la certeza de ello; ¿Era realmente aquello tan importante lo que la llamaba?_

_Ella por fin, después de tanto tiempo, después de haberse tenido que ir contra su voluntad y quedar resguardada en ese extraño lugar; podía decidir realmente lo que sería su destino, si estar aguardando aquello por lo cual le habían agradecido, o si dejar lo fiable de lado e ir hacia el destino que le deparara, sea cual fuera._

_Por imposible que pudiera ser; por fin después de hallarse en aquella negrura, vio algo delante que había al frente: un hilo dorado. Dudosa, y sin saber cómo podía ser posible, lo toco; sentía la presencia de quienes lo habían tenido, Grover, Clarisse, Percy, Annabeth; por fin después de tanto tiempo podía saber de ella, estaba bien, más el peligro seguía, y podía terminar igual que ella._

_Se concentró como nunca lo había hecho, se obligó a recordarse a sí misma, visualizo sus manos, luego sus piernas, su cuerpo, y después su rostro. Agarro con fuerza aquel cordón misterioso; ella era Thalia, semidiosa, hija de una actriz borracha, mejor amiga de Luke y protectora de Annabeth._

"_Para salvar a los que amas, tu deseo se convertirá en voluntad, y tu voluntad en realidad" Las palabras que oyo antes de dormir retornaron, sabía que había más significado que el que esa vez; si eso era verdad, cambiaría la realidad. Dejaría de estar rota, volvería a la vida y cumpliría el rumbo que la vida le deparara. _

**Hold me, hold me, hold me...**

_El lazo jalo de ella de un tirón, como si la arrancaran otra vez de su lugar, se sostuvo con fuerza, y espero a lo que sucediera. _

_Sentía como era de repente sacada desde la tierra, descubierta hacia el viento, las hojas y el sol; un grito llegaba, más no sabía de quién era, alguien se alejaba. Su percepción estaba tan confusa como lo había estado su mente, no entendía que pasaba. _

**Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me**

_La luz por fin llegaba a ella, no más oscuridad latente en todos lados; el miedo fue remplazado por estupefacción, ¡respiraba, podía sentir como respiraba! Después, luego de tener tan solo un lejano recuerdo, podía volver a sentirse viva._

_Su mente estaba revuelta, incluso luego de haberlo revivido, el volver a tener miembros era confuso para ella. Alguien toco su frente-si es que era aquello-y unas palabras aparecían de repente, -ambrosía, néctar-eran palabras que conocía, las había oído antes._

_Fue entonces, cuando era sus memorias de la prisión las que empezaron a decaer en el olvido, misteriosas e ilegibles; como cuando uno despierta de un sueño. Mueven su cuerpo, no sabe que sucede; sin embargo la movilidad parecía algo más fácil de suceder, ella podía moverse. _

**So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!**

_Agarro tanto aire como pudo, de tal golpe que su cuerpo tembló; sus ojos se abrieron al fin, un paisaje levemente familiar era lo que veía, y alguien cerniéndose sobre ella: un chico de ojos verde mar. Aunque apenas era que sus memorias de viva retornaban, estaba segura que a ese chico no le conocía de nada. Con el regreso, su encarcelamiento difuso y su vida volviendo, todo parecía retorcerse y enredase. _

— _¿Quién…?—pregunto dudosa, forzando su boca a gesticular las palabras; era raro, como si hace tiempo no lo hubiera hecho. _

— _Me llamo Percy—dijo el chico— estás a salvo. _

— _El sueño más extraño…—se obligó a seguir hablando, más acorde lo hacía, esas memorias se volvían más a lo que decía: un sueño, como si eso fuera todo lo que hubiera sido. _

— _Todo va bien—le aseguro._

— _Morí—le dijo bastante segura, aunque eso sonaba absurdo ahora; estaba viva, se sentía viva, se sentía viva, ¿Cómo es que había muerto? Ya no estaba segura, se sentía ingrávida, fuera de control._

— _No. Estás bien, ¿Cómo te llamas? —pregunto, y ahí fue capaz de recordar ese eco, lo que le había salvado de la oscuridad eterna, el recordar quién era._

— _Me llamo Thalia. Hija de Zeus._

**Shatter me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!**

Se preparaba para otro día de cacería; había pasado más de cinco años desde que había aceptado ser lugarteniente de Artemisa, y por loco que sonara de ella, siempre seguía la misma rutina: se lavaba lo mejor que podía-dependiendo de donde estaba-se vestía, se arreglaba para el día que fuera a tener, y por último se veía al espejo.

—Soy Thalia Grace—se decía, convencida—Hija de Zeus, lugarteniente de Artemisa—pasaba una mano por su mejilla, como si quisiera asegurarse de que aquello era real, luego asentía e iba rumbo a lo que le deparara. Su tiempo como árbol ahora no era más que una sombra en su mente, algo difuso e incomprensible que por más que se esforzara no tomaba sentido; más siempre se aseguraba de saber quién era, cada mañana.

_Aun así, Thalia sabía la verdad. El destino seguiría jugando con ella, su vida como mestiza le seguiría hasta el final de sus días; ella no podría ser realmente ella durante ese tiempo, pero algún moriría, quebrando en pedazos esa cárcel que era el destino marcado cuando nació como semidiosa, y sería libre. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Si, dioses, esto es de lo que hablaba! Puede que lo escribiera todo corrido, que fuera mi primer song fic en toda regla y todos mis intentos anteriores fueran un asco; pero por primera vez en días, he quedado satisfecha con un trabajo.

Yo hace tiempo había visto el video y oído la canción, sin embargo mientras leía una página donde aparecía la letra, junto con el significado de la canción y el video, se me ocurrió esto. Le quiero agradecer a mi amigo Fran porque antes de él, aunque planeaba hacerlo con Thalia, iba a hablar de cómo era consigo misma que se sentía atrapada, y luego me dio la idea de hacerlo con su propia vida como árbol.

La idea no me costó mucho, a veces yo siento que estamos tan atados a nuestra "vida" hacia el mundo que nos rodea, que nos olvidamos de quienes realmente somos por dentro, y entre tantas máscaras y mentiras nos aprisionamos nosotros mismos.

Bueno, corto con el rollo psicológico; lástima que esto no se me ocurriera antes, hubiera sido excelente para el reto de "Tu personaje favorito" del campamento mestizo, o ya que.

Se despide cordialmente,

Lira.


End file.
